Oblivious Devotion
by distraughtjuan
Summary: "Every witch and wizard will be told their one true mate at the age of 16... Harry had never paid any attention to this silly tradition. It was the only thing about the wizarding world that he had no interest in." Harry never cared about silly love games. He had never even taken the time to explore his feelings and interests. That is, until his 16th birthday. HP/DM SLASH AU HBP


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or any part of this world. Harry Potter and all the surrounding belong to JK Rowling and company.

* * *

Chapter 1- Letter After Letter

 _Every witch and wizard will be told their one true mate at the age of 16..._

Harry had never paid any attention to this silly tradition. It was the only thing about the wizarding world that he had no interest in. He had bigger issues to worry about right now. Voldemort had returned. This time, he made sure to make a public appearance. _At least people will believe me now,_ Harry thought to himself. After leaving Hogwarts for the 5th time, he decided not to return to the Durselys. He considered spending the summer travelling on trains, Harry always enjoyed trains. Instead, he decided to return to Grimmauld Place.

Since the death of Sirius Black, Harry had been trying to find ways to cope. He settled on fixing up Grimmauld Place, Sirius's childhood home. Being there made Harry feel closer to Sirius.

The last month of school had been the strangest yet, and that was saying something. Harry had come to see most abnormalities as commonplace. But so much had happened in June of 1996 that it made his head spin. At the beginning of the month, whilst at the worst point of his hellish nightmares, he started receiving strange letters. At first, the letters were scarce and mysterious.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _I am sending this because there is no other way I can communicate with you. Talking directly would only cause trouble. You will soon find out what I am talking about but I could not wait until then. I needed to talk to you now, I'm sorry I can't tell you who I am and I know this is pointless but... if you would like to talk to me send a message with Hedwig, she knows how to find me._

Harry assumed it was a prank and ignored the letter. Another one came about a week later and contained almost identical content. After that, whoever was sending Harry letters must have gotten braver. Or they assumed Harry wasn't reading them at all because the content got strangely casual. Such things as, _"I won't say the specific class, but you did very well today, I was impressed."_ They also started arriving more frequently. Instead of one a week, he was getting 1 a day.

By the time school was ending, Harry had gotten 11 letters from the same mysterious stranger. He briefly thought it might be multiple people messing with him, but the handwriting had stayed consistent. He had also considered bringing the letters to Ron and Hermione for help but both of his friends had so much on their mind that it seemed pointless.

* * *

On July 1st, Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place. He spent a couple hours looking around the house. There were so many doors he had never opened and had been too scared to explore. Mostly because the paintings would yell at him and accuse him of different crimes. Now the paintings had been removed and placed into one room of the house. Harry thought it would be disrespectful to remove them completely but he couldn't bear to have them stare and scoff at his every move.

Later that evening, Harry was beginning to get his own room decorated when a friendly looking eagle owl appeared in his open window. "Why hello there," Harry cooed at the bird. He had always seemed to have a special relationship with the owls around him. Besides Hedwig, the Weasely owls were very fond of him and would come visit without having a message to deliver. So he was very glad when this owl too seemed to like his company. The owl happily hopped onto his arm and handed Harry the letter. Before he could get a chance to feed or water the beautiful bird, it took off back out the open window. Frowning a little, Harry turned to look at the letter in his hand.

The letter gave him a weird gut feeling. He somehow knew that this letter was important but couldn't bring himself to actually open it. He told himself he would open it later and went back to decorating.

Harry wasn't a fan all the black in his new home and there definitely needed to be some renovations. In his room, he decided to incorporate some Gryffindor gold but instead of red his settle on neutral browns and cremes. After transfiguring the four poster bed and furniture to have matching woodwork and tints, Harry decided that he had done even for the day. It was getting late and he had tired his magic out.

As he was settling into bed, a piece of parchment on his nightstand caught his eye. The letter. Harry sat there debating what to do. He wasn't sure why he was so anxious over one letter. Before he could be swayed again, he forced himself to pick the letter up and rip open the envelope.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _I hope this letter finds you. I have no idea where you are but my owl, his name is Avem, seemed very confident that he could deliver this letter. I know that this might seem odd and you might even take offence by what I am about to offer but I hope you keep an open mind. I would like to meet with you. We can find mutual ground to meet on or somewhere of your choice if you do not trust me. But I need to meet with you and discuss some recent events that concern the both of us. I'm sorry I can't give you more information right now. I told Avem not to wait for an answer because I know you might need time to think this over, but Hedwig is able to deliver letters to me. Reply whenever you feel ready._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry reread the letter 3 times and the name signed at the bottom about 7. He had no idea how to react to this. Draco Malfoy wanted to meet with him? Harrys head started to hurt while trying to comprehend everything he had just read. He figured that for now, it would be best to ignore this and leave it for the morning, or a couple days from now, and just go to bed. Merlin knows he could use the sleep right now.

* * *

A/N- First chapter finally done! I've had this idea under my belt for a while now but I just recently decided to start writing it. Leave me a review if you feel like it. Let me know if you have read other stories similar to this, I would love to read their take on this! Also if you have any suggestions on a better description for this story. please please please let me know. I don't think mine does it justice.


End file.
